Accidentally In Love
by SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: When Airlia wakes up one morning after going to a nightclub, lying next to a strange guy with golden cat-like eyes who just so happen's to have a silver band on his left hand matching her own, one that hadn't been there the night before, she discovers that fate has officially taken over her life... for better or worse?
1. Prologue: An Alcohol Induced Headache

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Black Cat._**

Prologue:

An Alcohol Induced Headache

Pain was the first thing that assaulted her partially unconscious and muzzy senses, the first indicator that she had a horrible, killer headache. Her brain and entire body felt like it was made entirely of lead, making it almost impossible for the half asleep young woman to even open her eyes. _Why did her head hurt so much? Why did she feel like she had been run over by a Mack truck? Why was her throat so dry and sore?_ She instantly and visibly flinched as the thoughts crossed her mind, it even hurt to think!

She dare not even try to move an inch, yet. It was too soon and besides the bed she was laying on was so very soft, warm and comfortable. Why would anyone want to getup, especially with the pounding headache that was currently assaulting her lethargic morning mind, when she could just remain immobile and relaxed? She lay there unmoving, wrapped securely in the softness and warmth of the bed sheets, slowly letting her senses return.

She did not know how long she had lain there, before she was able to regain the ability to ease open her strangely heavy eyelids. Only to instantly snap them shut again, with a near silent whimper of pain. Everything around her was in a deep haze and too bright for her liking. It was the intense brightness of the mid-morning sun, which came from a large uncovered window, which had greeted her sensitive pupils. It was such an unwelcome and unwanted greeting indeed. She felt like she would be blinded forever from the encounter, but despite the pain the vivid daylight had awakened her near dead senses enough, until she could sparsely say that she was aware of her surroundings.

Finally regaining enough of her common sense her mind immediately raced to a very important question. _Where exactly was she and what had happened last night? _This question instantly caused her gradually un-clouding mind to revert into its previous heaviness and cause a sharp hammering to enter her mind once more. Pain, oh how she wished that it would disappear with just a thought.

Slowly, very slowly and with the utmost care she opened her eyes again, remembered to advert her sensitive pupils from the intense rays of the sun. The first thing that her foggy gaze landed on was, what she assumed was the comforter for the bed. It was probably a very beautiful deep maroon in color, but with both her vision and mind still clouded, she could not be quite sure. However, by the mere feel of the sheets, she was certain that they were expensive and this brought another important question to mind:_ How could she afford a place like this? _

As far as she remembered, the Hotel that she had stayed in last had rather rough and uncomfortable sheets and a rather tacky black comforter, instead of dark maroon. The sheets had a different smell too, it was a minor lingering and unpleasant smell of cheap cigarette smoke and old alcohol. These on the other hand, had the pleasant smell of sun-ripened peaches, with a faint whiff of her rainfall-scented shampoo and something else; it was something she could not quite place. She was sure that she had never encountered the scent before, yet something told her that the scent should have been familiar to her. She was quite sure that nothing she owned had that smell, but she did not let her mind dwell on it for even a minute. Right now she was only thinking of how well the cushiony bed and pillows felt wrapped around her exhausted body and how effortlessly they seemed to lull her back into a peaceful slumber.

She slowly let her drowsy eyes flutter closed, as the dark realm of sweet oblivion pulled her back to the world of dreams again. As she drifted off, she unconsciously curled and snuggled her body into something that was satisfyingly warm, soft and slightly firm, but it was not bed sheets, as her muddled mind had previously assumed. A large, human shaped lump suddenly began to move beneath the dark maroon covers. The lump stirred beneath the covers for a few moments before breathing out a soft distressed whine from his alcohol-induced slumber. Even though his heavy slumber, the young man instinctively realized that his source of warmth was missing. Instantly the unconscious man began to feel the cooling bed sheets in search of his lost warmth provider.

After a short moment of blind searching, he finally found the missing warmth. His warm, tanned arm unconsciously and instinctively reached out and pulled the young woman's unconscious form closer to his body, missing the pleasant warmth that the two bodies' had generated together during the night and had grown accustomed to. A soft, content sigh left pale lips and a pleased smile graced his pale lips, as the familiar warmth and scent entered the tanned male's nostrils. He instinctively nuzzled closer into the warmth much like a pleased cat would. His wildly ruffled, spiky brown hair fell gently over his handsome, young features, as he was contently lulled back into a deep sleep by the young woman's steady pulse and light breathing. As he fell deeper into the pleasant abyss of sleep, a soft sigh, which half sounded distinctively like a purr passed though his soft pastel lips.


	2. Chapter One: The Evening After

Chapter One:

The Evening After, the Night Before

Airlia was completely mortified and speechless. After the third ear-splitting scream, that is. Somehow, in her flailing attempts to roll out of the bed and away from the strange man who was sharing it with her, she had ended up on the floor. She had wanted to get off the bed and she had succeeded, in a manner. However, in her attempt to escape she had only ended up in a much worse and awkward position. As now both she and the nameless brown-haired man were tangled up in the bed sheets on the plush carpeted floor.

Much to Airlia's embarrassment, they were flush against each other, with the strange male on top of her and much too close for her sanity's comfort. The only thing that separated them from touching skin-to-skin was their clothes, but that did little to nothing to comfort the heavily blushing girl. As their lips were merely a hairs breath away from touching and neither one could do little more than gape wide-eyed and openmouthed at each other and their position.

They had been staring at each other for several long and very tense minutes. Neither could decide what they needed to do, or figure out how they had gotten themselves into this situation. As far as they remembered, they had both went to a club _alone_ and had their drinks _alone_. But after that their memories were blurry. The only lucid thing they both could remember was waking up in an awkward situation.

The only thing Airlia could remember was waking up in so strange mans arms. Naturally she had freaked out and the rest was history. While Train could only remember a deafening scream ripping through his ears seconds before his lethargic body hit the floor, on top of a girl. She was quite possibly, the same girl that had screamed so shrilly in his ear. Actually he'd bet his life on it, because no one else was in the room with them. By God did she have a pair of lungs on her or what? He swore he'd never get his full hearing back after that. Not that he actually blamed her for it. Screaming was a natural reaction in a situation like theirs. He just wished that she had been a little quieter, as he screams had brought a relentless pounding to his skull.

He tried his best to ignore the jackhammer in his skull, while trying to think of a way to get them both out of the sheets that tied them together. Maybe talking to her would work? Yeah, he'd go with that. "Um… do you-" However, as soon as he uttered a few words the girl began to thrash and scream again, only this time he could make out that she was not speaking English or Japanese.

"Descendez de moi! Quelqu'un m'aident! Viol! Violeur! Quelqu'un aident, aident! Il essaye de me violer! Aide! Aide!" He had no clue what she was saying, but he had a hunch that she was probably screaming rape and calling for help. That wasn't good. He had to shut her up before he was arrested for something he didn't do. But how in the hell was he going to stop her when his hands were wrapped around her waist.

Without so much as a second thought, he slammed his lips down upon the girls, successfully quieting her calls. He mentally sighed when it worked. The girl was no longer thrashing about or screaming, but he wondered if she was actually breathing now. Carefully, he moved his arms around, trying to free them from the iron grip of the blankets. He watched her every reaction as he did so. He hoped that she would somehow understand that he was tying to free them and not molest her, but that hope was quickly doused in ice water when his hands unintentionally groped her backside.

Both their eyes flew open, one in shock, fear and anger and the other pure horror. The girl began to thrash about again, but thankfully her struggling seemed to help free his hands this time. As son as his hands were free he quickly removed his mouth from hers and replaced his lips with one hand, while the other nimbly unwound the sheets from around them. Train had to advert his eyes to the plush maroon carpet to avoid the girls accusing sapphire gaze. He felt like he had actually done what she was thinking, when he knew he hadn't. Her eyes were so open. Nothing was hidden in her eyes, every emotion she felt glimmered brightly in her gaze.

When he finally managed to tear the sheets away, he completely pulled away from the girl. Instantly the girl stumbled backwards into the closest wall. Pulling a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, he let her have her space. There was a bright side though, she wasn't screaming. However he knew that probably wouldn't last long if he wasn't careful. Any quick movement and she would bolt and scream and he would be making a call to Sven for bail.

With a nervousness sigh, he ran his hand through his unruly brown hair. His golden eyes shifted from the scared girl to the floor several times, before he decided that the best thing he could do was try to talk to her. It hadn't worked out the first time, but now that she was a safe distance away from him he thought he could give it one more try. If he was right, then she was speaking French. He didn't know much of it, but he knew enough to ask her if she spoke English or Japanese.

"Um," He paused clearing his throat trying to remember what to say and how to say it. "Parlez-vous anglais ou japonais?" He hoped what he said was legible enough for her to understand. The sapphire eye girl just stared at him. Okay, maybe she wasn't speaking French after all.

What was he going to do now? He had no clue if she knew English lettering or kanji and that was the only thing he could think of left to do. Just as he was about to move to get up and get a piece of paper he heard a quiet, shaky reply. Her voice was almost too soft, but he heard her clearly enough to comprehend what she was saying. "Oui, je parle anglais, mais mon Japonais n'est pas bon."

Train smiled. She was speaking French after all. She could speak English, but her Japanese wasn't too good. He could work with that. He was fluent in English. "C'est bon. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si nous parlions en anglais?" He asked, with what he hoped was a kind smile. The girl nodded her head.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **The French I used may or maynot be entirely correct in its translation, but I hope you can get the meaning of it._


	3. Chapter Two: Silver Bands

Chapter Two:

Silver Bands

Train gave a small, hopefully reassuring smile from the opposite side of the fancily decorated and polished oaken table. The woman was sitting right across from him. She was obviously nervous, as she kept shifting around in her seat every few seconds and her trembling clasped hands were a ghostly shade of white. Her dark sapphire irises were wide and shifty, the opaque pupil had constricted to the size of the head of a needle. There was also a heavy blush coloring her face. She looked like a frightened rabbit. Every time he slipped up and made a sudden movement she would jump and make an odd squeaking sound.

"I'm Train. Train Heartnet," He stated directly and without pause, but used a pleasant tone. Train decided that an honest and direct approach would work best in their situation. He had gotten her to sit at the table without screaming or running away, but he didn't really know what to do afterwards, besides properly introduce himself.

Train was at a loss. He had no idea how to explain how they had ended up in the same bed at an expensive hotel which he was certain that neither of them could afford. She obviously didn't pay for this place and neither did he. That only brought on more questions and the jackhammer still hadn't left his mind.

The sapphire eyed woman tried to give him a small unsure smile, but it ended up looking more like grimace. "I'm… Airlia, Airlia Voisin. It's… it's nice to meet you, Train." She stumbled over her words trying not to habitually slip back into her native tongue. She knew how to properly speak English but when she was nervous she had a bad tendency of returning to speaking French.

"It's nice to meet you too, Airlia." Train almost sighed in joy, he was just glad that she didn't scream and that her accent wasn't too thick. Actually it was pretty thick and her words were slightly jumbled, but it was a genuine accent and not the fake ones that were normally found at bars and certain adult flavored clubs.

The thought had crossed his mind that she was one of those types of girls and was with him in hopes of getting some money. However, she was far too skittish and meek. She wasn't the type of girl he had much interaction with. Between Sephiria, Eve, Rinslet, Kyoko, Silphy, and… Saya, Train could see that Airlia was hardly like any of them. What little she had in common to them didn't help him at all.

Suddenly a flash of something reflecting light caught his eye. His golden eyes narrowed as he spotted and examined the shining object further. Instantly his eyes snapped open in shock, slowly his eyes trailed down to look at his left hand. The sudden itch and abnormal weight on his ring finger became blaringly apparent to his lackadaisical senses. "Don't be there." He whispered under his breath, unsure what he was hoping to not find. Seconds later a strangled sound escaped his lips as he openly gaped at his hidden hand with mixed emotions.

Dark sapphire eyes studied him carefully. Airlia was concerned when Train had unexpectedly made a sound that sounded like he was choking on something. "A-are you all right?" She asked quietly, worry over coated her fear, as her eyes studied his unusual reactions to whatever had caught his attention. She couldn't see what he was looking at with such horrified eyes and a part of her really did not want to know.

Train's eyes slowly rose to meet Airlia's worried and fearful sapphire irises. For the second time in less than twenty minutes, Train was at a loss. He was still trying to wrap his mind around it and Airlia wanted an answer. "M-married," Was the only word he managed to whisper, but she heard him loud and clear.

"Qu'avez-vous dit?" Airlia looked at him with wide confused eyes, the shock of his words causing her to slip back into using her natural tongue. Train silently motioned to her left hand, holding up his so she could see the plain silver band on his ring finger. He was still in shock and couldn't find his voice to save his life.

Her dark sapphire eyes snapped down to look at her hands and they widened further. She drew her shaking hand up to her face and choked, tears welling up in her eyes. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Comment est-ce que c'est possible?" She whispered. Her mind was racing with many unanswered questions, as the light caught the innocent silver band around her finger making it glimmer.

"Ah, Dieu… Ce qui ont I fait?" She asked herself shakily, as her tears began to fall. The innocent ring around her finger shimmered again, as if deliberately telling her that her fate was sealed and confirming her worst fear. As much as she wanted it to be a nightmare and deny it, she couldn't. She was too intelligent to let herself think that she had hit her head when she had fallen to the floor with Train on top of her or that she was still drunk from last night. She was far from drunk now, as the band around her finger had figuratively slapped all the sense back into her hung-over mind.

"We're… m-married," She needlessly voiced the fact aloud and in shaky English. Train visibly winced from hearing the truth spoken aloud. It felt like he had suddenly been doused in the icy waters of the Atlantic Ocean. "Yeah… it looks that way." He breathed, before raking his hands furiously through his hair. A sudden stirring from Airlia caused Train to look up from the table. The sapphire eyed woman jumped from her seat and began tearing through the room muttering animatedly in French. She was speaking so fast he couldn't even begin to understand what she was saying.

"Um," Train started unsure if he should actually voice any thoughts. Airlia didn't strike him as the crazy type, but she was still muttering avidly in French and in tears as she flipped through the magazines on the coffee table with such a fanatical pace. Suddenly she turned to face him a fraught lost look on her face. Cautiously he approached, only speaking when he stood before her sobbing form. "Whatever you're looking for, it would help if you told me so I can help you." His voice was calm and kind as he spoke.

Airlia grasp at the coffee table trying to calm down, as she spoke her eyes drifted all around the room in desperation. "Les papiers, là devraient être les papiers, un disque de notre… de notre… m-mariage." She rattled out quickly as her eyes continued to drift around the room, determination and panic etched across her features.

Train gave her a sad, yet understanding look as he gently laid a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder. "It's okay I'll help you look alright?" He smiled, when the panic faded slightly from her eyes and face. Her lips trembled as she gave him an understanding nod. "M-merci beaucoup, Train." She whispered thankfully, before Train's hand slipped down from her shoulder and they broke away and went in search of their marriage certificate.


	4. Chapter Three: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I am incredibly sorry to say that this is not an update and that after much deliberation, I have decided to remove this story and will not be completing this story due to having lost interest and not enough spare time to write and keep up with as many stories as I have foolishly started. I do not want to stop writing on this, but I feel that this story was really never meant to be finished, at least not in the foreseeable future.

I am sad to see it end, but I feel that it has run its course and is only collecting dust and crowding my page as a relic. I will be deleting this story off of FanFiction at the end of the month. I apologize to the reader's who read, liked and supported this story till the very end:

_Thank you all so very much, from the bottom of my heart._

Thank you for reading and take care,

~ SugarLandBabyGirl


	5. Chapter Four: IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

Hello readers,

I'm certain that you're all surprised by this message, but to those of you who commented on wanting this story to be continued by adoption should all be happy, because I am currently in negotiations with a lovely writer who wishes to adopt and continue this story. The final verdict is still up in the air, so it's not for certain. However, I think she may be the right candidate to take up the reins and do this story true justice.

I've decided that even if our plans do not workout, I will still post a notification that this story is up for adoption.

Everyone, thank you so much for your support and do take care,

~ SugarLandBabyGirl


	6. Chapter Five: STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED

Hello readers,

I have wonderful news to give you all this time! You can think of it as an early Christmas present from the awesome author, _Jin Hime_, who has adopted this story! So make sure you check it out when she posts. I have great faith in her writing abilities and am looking forward to reading her interpretation of this story. :D

I hope everyone has a great and safe Thanksgiving week,

~ SugarLandBabyGirl


End file.
